The Back Row
by prettylittleliars39464
Summary: The Pretty Little Liars when they were just that; Little. Slightly AU. Kindergarten liars.
1. Chapter 1

Spencer Hastings held her first ever copy of _Hamlet_ close to her chest. The book itself wasn't new, but Spencer appreciated the smell of the pages when she flipped through it. The pages where yellowing sight, since it was one of the first copies printed, and her parents gave it to her as a gift for her first day of kindergarten.

Her parents just dropped her off, and didn't bother to check her into the building. Her older sister was attending the same school, but in a higher grade. Melissa was in the 3rd-4th grade wing, which was upstairs, so the oldest Hastings daughter wouldn't be able to keep an eye on the younger, who was on the lower floor.

Spencer confidently walked into the building, her book still in her arms. She was decked out in a cute plaid skirt and white button-down shirt-sleeve shirt. She had on knee-high white socks and black bow flats. Her hair was down and flowing, not a strand out of place. She had a maroon colored backpack, each strap even and on each shoulder. Her brown locks bounced with each step she took towards her class room, and her brown eyes shone with excitement.

Spencer loved school. She loved when the teachers applauded her for getting an answer correctly, and when she would get a sticker or a smiley face. She did appreciate those little gestures, but she didn't show it. She had to keep her head high and continue with her academics. She couldn't have her only goal be trying to get a strawberry scented strawberry short cake sticker. But, that was pre-school. This was real school now. Spencer was excited for new challenges and new things to learn.

The girl counted the numbers on the wall next to each class room so she could find hers. Room 15. Right now, Spencer was walking slowly next to room 9, admiring the gold stars with the student's names in them. She kept walking, occasionally glancing ahead of her so she wouldn't bump into anyone.

Room 11. Spencer mentally did the math and calculated that there were 4 more classes until she got to hers. She listened the clacking of her shoes through the hallway as she went on. Room 12, 13, 14… she was about to reach hers when a small body collided with hers. Spencer looked down and saw a smaller girl on the ground. Spencer was bigger than her, so she didn't fall, only this other person. She has on light pink dress and that rippled towards the bottom. She wore white and pink sneakers and her wavy blonde hair had pink ribbons on each side. She had bright blue eyes, and even though she fell down, she looked unharmed.

She stood up and brushed herself off hugged her pink plush rabbit close to her chest, as Spencer was doing with her book. The ears of the bunny flopped down, and its head rested in front of the blonde's mouth and nose, so her oceanic eyes peeked out to gaze at Spencer. A small "hi" sounded out from the smaller girl and Spencer smiled at her before moving to the side and entering the class room. Only half the class was there, and Spencer looked glanced around the table tops of each desk for her name, and found it towards the back of the room. She immediately frowned and picked up her name tag and walked up to the teacher.

The teachers name was spelt out on the board. Mrs. Schwartz. Under it, in white chalk, it spelt Mrs. S. Spencer knew most kids wouldn't be able to pronounce 'Schwartz,' that's why she offered to be called Mrs. S, so Spencer made a mental note to always call her Mrs. Schwartz.

She reached the lady that was in front of the whiteboard and held her name tag up to her.

"I'd like to be seated in the front of the class, please," she said urgently, hoping to sound mature and efficient. The teacher smiled down at her and began speaking.

"Actually," she began, taking a second to glance at Spencer's name tag to figure out her name, "Spencer, I made a specific seating chart everyone is in a spot I think would be easiest."

Spencer narrowed her eyes at her. "Bad kids sit in the back," she argued back. "_I_, am not a bad kid."

Mrs. Schwartz kept her fake smile on and chuckled a little before turning her attention back to the whiteboard. Spencer stood with her hands on her hips and her eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. No has ever just… _turned_ away from her like that. How dare she! Spencer's new goal was to be at the top of the class to prove to this new woman she's not a trouble maker, and deserves to be in the front.

She felt a light tap on her shoulder and spun around, only to be met with the blonde girl from before.

"Mrs. S doesn't change seats. But she's very nice, you'll see. I sit in the back too," She assured her, her words light and slightly muffled from the bunny that was still in front of her lips.

Spencer didn't bother to give her a real response. She just brushed passed her and muttered, "The back is for bad kids." She didn't bother to look back at the girl as she plopped down in her seat with her arms crossed and chocolate brown eyes staring intently ahead. She didn't look at the rude Mrs. Schwartz or the look of hurt on the blonde's face. She just stared at the board with a scowl on her features and the words replaying over and over in her mind.

_The back is for bad kids._

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

A tall, tan, black haired girl entered the room ten minutes after Spencer. She was really worried about this. After all, Emily Fields didn't like pre-school, so why would she like kindergarten? The only thing she liked was recess and gym, because they got to run around. But gym was her favorite. You had to run around and be active with run another as a requirement. Recess, you needed friends to play tag and hide-and-go-seek with; Something Emily had a few of.

Emily wasn't very social with people unless they talk to her first. She didn't like the idea of just walking up to new people and striking up conversation with them. Maybe if they approach her first, and she responds, then maybe then she could have friends. So far, she's only had three friends. Scott, Clara and Shayla, who everyone just called Shay. The four of them were close in pre-school, and now, as Emily entered Room 15, she noticed that Scott and Shay were there. Clara was in the room next door, or Room 14. Scott and Shay ran up to Emily and hugged her and Scott gave her a wide smile, and she noticed he's lost his front teeth.

"Emiwy! Wook! I wost my teef!" He said excitedly, pointing his small fingers in his mouth. Emily nodded and grinned at him.

"That's awesome," she responded. He Shay nodded in agreement and pulled her jean jacket higher on her sleeve since it was a hand-me-down and kept falling off. She had on black stockings and a purple shirt under the jean jacket and Emily grinned at her and awkwardly patted Shay's soft light brown curls.

Shay reached over and flipped the hood on Emily's navy hoodie onto her head and giggled. Emily laughed too and Scott flipped it back own. Shay and Scott took turns flipping Emily's hoodie on and off her head, the three laughing the whole time at the situation, which wasn't even funny, but they found hilarious.

Then Mrs. S came up and squatted down besides the three and looked at each of them in turn.

"Let's not do that, okay guys?" She said in an overly sweet voice none of them caught onto. Emily nodded and Scott looked down kicked his foot on the ground. Shayla rolled her eyes and Mrs. S gave her a look.

"Now, Shay, you can't roll your eyes at anyone. That behavior isn't allowed," she said in a strict and still sweet voice that scared Emily a little.

Shay put her hands on her hips and looked at the teacher. "Don't call me Shay. Only people I like can do dat," she said back and Mrs. Schwartz's smile whipped off her face.

"Do I need to send you to the corner?"

Shayla shrugged. "I don't know. Do you?" Emily never really understood Shay's humor since it seemed more advanced. Shay had three older siblings. One was 10, one was 15 and the other was 20. All kids were spaced 5 years apart. Shay grew up with the humor from her older family, so she used humor no one really got more often than not.

Mrs. Schwartz shook her head at Shay and stood upright. "I'm going to have to speak to your mommy when she picks you up."

"My dad is getting me," Shay said back.

"Well then I'll have to talk to your daddy."  
Shay just shrugged and walked off, and Scott followed her, and Emily did after.

Emily was walking and Shay ran up to her with a frown on her face.

"We don't sit next to each other! I sits in the front row and you're in the back! And Scotty in the middle!"

Emily frowned at the statement and looked over at Scott who looked upset as well. Then Emily smiled to try to cheer them up.

"It's okay. We still can see each other at recess and stuff," she said quietly. Shay and Scott perked up and smiled.

"Yeah! And we see Clara at wecess when we goes outsides!" Scott chirped.

The three nodded and Scott jumped into his seat and Shay glumly made her way to her own.

"Goodbye Emily! Goodbye Scott! I'll never forgot you! I'll see you soon!" Shayla called out to the two and Emily waved back before making a long journey to the back row. She sat down where her name tag was and dropped her purple, white and green designed backpack in the space near her.

Next to her, a brunette her height sat and looked in a bad mood. Emily didn't say anything though. She wasn't comfortable talking to strangers. She didn't like that the girl looked angry, but she ignored it, hoping she would be happy soon.

Scott and Shayla kept turning back around in their seats and waving at her, and Scott kept shooting her a toothy smile with his missing front teeth. She would grin back, and wait 10 seconds for them to turn around and wave again. That went on for a couple of minutes until Emily stopped paying attention to them and turned her head towards the determined looking girl on her left. She hadn't moved, and still looked like she was glaring at nobody. Then she heard the sound of a chair being pulled out from her right side, and looked over to see a short, thin, small blonde girl dressed mostly in pink and white with blonde hair, blue eyes and a pink stuffed bunny adjust in her chair.

The little girl looked a little upset and Emily didn't know what to do. To her left was an angry brunette, and to her right was a sad looking blonde. Emily just stared down at her desk and pulled out her lime green notebook and her _Lisa Frank_ folder that had a sparkly cartoon dolphin it. She doodled a little in the back of her notebook until her pencil became dull. She set it down and looked around the room until she heard a peppy voice from besides her.

"I like your backpack."

Emily glanced over and saw the blonde girl giving her a small smile. Emily grinned at her and lowered her gaze to the bunny.

"I like your rabbit," Emily said in response. The blonde visibly brightened up and shoved the bunny towards her.

"BUN-BUN!" She shouted enthusiastically.

Emily jumped back a little and stared at her for a moment and nodded cautiously.

"His name is Bun-Bun," the girl smiled.

Emily nodded and the girl spoke up again. "What's your name?"  
The tan girl looked towards the blue eyed girl again. "Emily. What's yours?"

"Hanna," she said softly.

Emily looked to her left and back to her right. "Do you know why she's mad?" Emily asked Hanna.

Hanna shrugged. "She doesn't like Mrs. S or me. She's kinda mean, ya know?"

Emily looked down. "I don't think she mean. Maybe she was just not happy before."

Hanna shrugged once again. "She was mean to me though. She said I'm a bad kid," she explained with a frown.

Emily had no idea what to say next so she looked towards Mrs. S who was writing letters on the chalkboard.

Then the clicking of shoes sounded out and a dark haired petite girl entered. She had fair skin and wide, hazel eyes. She was wearing a neon pink legging on her left leg, and a pastel green one on the other. Over the pink legging, she had a dark blue sock the went a little past her ankle, and over the green legging was a blood red sock that went to her knee and had little decorations on it, such as stars and smiley faces. She had a side ponytail and wore an oversized yellow sweatshirt. On her feet were untied purple sneakers. She was pretty much a walking rainbow.

A women with the girl patted her back and smiled at her, and the itsy bitsy girl made her way around, looking for her name tag and where she would sit. Then she found her name in the last row next to the preppy looking girl with that looked ticked off. She swung one strap of her plain white backpack that had marker doodlings on it over the back of her chair.

Now, the entire back row was filled. To the far right was a small, slightly upset but bubbly blonde with a stuffed bunny, in the middle was a tall, tan swimmer who didn't know what to do in her seat but stay quiet and look around, next to her was a determined, overachieving, brunette who was anxious to get out of the back row and prove the teacher wrong, and at the very end was a colorful, brightly colored, mix matched petite girl who was currently drawing a fairly decent sketch in her drawing book.

Room 15's back row was full of the bad kids.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

**A/N: I'm sorry. I really probably shouldn't be making a new story when I have a lot I need to update, but oh well. This story will be slightly AU since the girls didn't really meet or at least talk much at all before Alison, but they will be friends later in the story. Also, I'm not sure if I'll have Ali in it or not.**

**What else hasn't happened yet… well obviously Byron hasn't cheated yet, so the Montgomery family is all good. Mike is only 2. Hanna's dad hasn't left them yet, so the Marin's are all right too. Melissa is in 4****th**** grade, and Emily's dad isn't fighting yet. **

**Review please and I'll update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Keep 'em coming!**

**jteri79:**** There will be more **

**mackenziehicks:**** you scared me for a second! Lol. Is this soon enough? Probably not lol sorry for taking so long.**

**Christiwhales:**** I'm not sure yet. Would you like to have the fights incorporated?**

**Guest:**** Don't worry, I won't! If I do, she'll probably be nicer… you know, not as manipulative, lol. But I most likely won't.**

**Guest:**** Thank you, and I know Hamlet is advanced, but it's not like Spencer is really reading it, it's just getting passed down to her, and she's really attached to it. Plus, I really do not see someone like Spencer, even in kindergarten, being into kiddy stuff like that. Wait, I didn't say anything about Anne Frank, did I? Sorry if I did, I didn't mean to. I know I mentioned Lisa Frank, but that's like a school supply company for kids.**

**EzriaFan123:**** Glad you love it! Here's some more **

**Littlethoughfier #toolazytologin:**** I'm too lazy to login half the time as well, lol. I'm really happy you enjoyed it so much! And thank, haha, I just really love Haria, so u had to make that one shot.**

**SadHanger:**** Glad you think it's original. I was hoping no one has done this before, but people probably ****have. Dunno.**

**Breyanaxo:**** Thank you a lot! Means a lot, and I'm looking forward to see where this goes as well, lol, because I currently have no idea 0_0.**

**Guest:**** I really don't see the point in addressing you, because you are too stupid to even reply to. No offense. But if you want to read a fanfiction on the PLL book series, GO TO THE BOOK SECTION. Don't call writers morons for writing and reading in the CORRECT area of . So please take your swears and insults somewhere else, because they won't be appreciated by anyone on any of their stories.**

**Okay, sorry guys. I'll proceed now! Remember to review!**

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

Aria Montgomery didn't know how to feel. She was slightly afraid of this big school, and didn't know if the other kids would like her. She was afraid all the other kids would know more than her. After all, Aria was only in pre-k for half the year before her and her family moved to a different house in Rosewood. They decided it would be too much work to enter her into another pre-school when there was only a few months of it left, so they let her stay home.

Aria's mother decided to let her pick out her own outfit, and decided against saying anything about the neon, clashing, blinding outfit she put together. She took her hand and placed her backpack on her before guiding her out the door, and fastening her into her car seat. Before they knew it, here they were at the school.

Aria tried to make the time go by as they walked to her class by fiddling with her sketchbook. She wasn't sure if she was excited for this, or more nervous. She was looking forward to art time, and any arts and crafts projects they would do, though. She had that to look forward to.

She soon was standing in front of her classroom. She looked around the classroom, examining and appreciating all the colors and decorations. When she felt her mother's hand gently tap her back, she took that as her cue to move and took a hesitant step forward. She slowly made her way around the room until she realized the only desk left that could possibly belong to her was the one left in the back. She walked along the back row and finally made her way to her desk, and sure enough her name tag was on it. Her name was spelt out in big black letters and had colorful stars and smiley faces and rainbows and hearts all over it.

She placed the drawing book she had on her desk and turned around in her seat to fetch her colored pencils so she could draw. She wasn't sure what she was drawing at first. Just lines and curves. Then she started to turn it into the classroom she was in now, minus all the little kids. It wasn't all that great to anyone older than 7, but Aria was proud when she finished after 5 minutes.

She took a glance down her row, and surveyed each girl sitting there. She knew that you had to work with an assigned group for any group crafts in the year, and whoever was in your row was your group. She wanted to be friends with whoever she would have to be working with, so she tried to make conversation with the brunette whose anger she had yet to pick up on.

"I'm Aria!" She said gleefully to the girl who didn't even seem to notice she was there.

Aria frowned and tried again, this time slower. "_Aaarrrriiiiiaaaaaa_. What's your name?"

The girl turned her head at her, still glaring and then re-directed herself towards the front of the class.

"Hey!" Aria said, swiveling out of her chair, her feet hitting the ground. "You can't just iggynore people!"

The taller girl slowly moved her head towards her again. "Ignore. It's ignore. Not iggynore. And I am not ignoring you I am simply choosing not to respond."

Aria's eyes were wider than usual now. She never heard someone talk that efficiently and grown-up like for someone their age. This girl was good.

"Well sorry that I was trying to be nice!" Aria shot back with her hands on her hips.

The girl now had her attention on her as her head stayed turned in her direction. "Well I'm not here to make friends!"

"Well that's just too darn bad then. Mommy says to make friends and so does Mrs. S!"

The girl simply rolled her eyes and looked away. "Mommy this and mommy that. She's not here now, is she? She may say do something, but it doesn't mean it'll happen."

Aria was fuming now. Why is this girl being so mean? She remembered her mom saying to her if someone gets on her nerves, to just ignore them and move on. So that's what she did. She walked over to the next desk a little clumsily, and greeted the tan tall girl who sat there. She looked surprised and glanced over at her, offering a small smile. Maybe she would be nicer.

"I'm Aria. Who are you?" She asked sweetly to the laid-back looking girl.

"Emily," said a soft voice. "You sit back her I'm guessing?"

Aria nodded and smiled. "We should play together at recess. You seem nice."

Emily blushed and shrugged before looking back at her doodles.

Aria was happy that she was at least kinda sorta friends with Emily and continued on. The last desk in the row was to a girl almost her height, just a tiny bit taller, but just as thin and petite as her. She was dressed in head-to-toe in pink and white. She held a fluffy stuffed bunny that matched her dress close to her chest and her eyes were close.

"Hi," Aria said softly. She wasn't sure why, but she felt slightly intimidated by this girl, and she found out why the second the girl responded.

"HI!" She yelled enthusiastically and Aria almost fell backwards at the sudden surprise. The blonde jumped out of her seat and squeezed the rabbit before letting it drop and dangle from her hand by its bottom left foot, its ears just brushing the ground.

"I'm Hanna!" She said a tiny bit more quiet this time. Aria smiled at the bubbly girl.

"I'm Aria. I, uh, like your stuffed animal."

The girl beamed and twirled and hugged Aria tight. Aria hugged Hanna back and the blue eyed girl bounced up and down and jumped back into her seat. Aria backed away slowly before trotting back to her seat and pulling herself into it. Just then, Mrs. S took her place at the front of the class and looked at us with a big wide smile on her face.

"Hi guys! I'm Mrs. Schwartz! But you can all call me Mrs. S, okay? How but we go around the room and say our names loud and clear, huh?" Everyone nodded and a chorus of 'yeahs' went around the room.

Mrs. S started with the front of the class at the right side of the front row.

"Noel."

"Jakson."

"Shayla."

"Carly."

Mrs. Schwartz pointed to the right side of the middle row and started their.

"Diego."

"Amber."

"Scott."

"Bridget."

Then she moved her finger back to the right side of the 3rd row.

"Naomi."  
"Ben."

"Sean."

"Lucas."

Before she could move to the back line, Naomi started complaining. "Why do I have to be in a row of all boys!?"

Mrs. Schwartz didn't reply. She just pointed to the right side of the back row.

"Aria."  
"Spencer," the brunette mumbled.

"Emily."

"Hanna!"

Mrs. S just smiled and looked around the class room. "Well don't I just have a wonderful bunch?" She cooed before turning to grab a bean bag toss toy. It was soft and blue, with small little cushioned beads inside.

"This," Mrs. Schwartz started, "is the bean bag we will use to play this next game! I'll toss it to someone, and they have to say one fact about themselves! When they are done, they have to toss it to someone else. Remember, though! Toss it to someone who hasn't had a turn yet!" With that, she underhand threw the bag to Jakson.

"Erm… I, uh… I have a doggy named Biscuit!" He turned and tossed it to Ben.

"I like to swim and play soccer!" He said excitedly before throwing it with all his might to Noel, who caught it with one arm.

"My family has a real cool cabin." Everyone in the room except the back row said and equal amount of 'ooh' and 'ahh.'

Noel threw it to Sean, putting on a show as he did. "My mom is a dentist worker… person."

Next it was tossed to Diego. "My favorite color is green!" You could tell it was, too. All Diego was wearing was green. Green, short- sleeved shirt, green basketball shorts, and green Sketchers. He looked around and threw it to Scott.

"I wost my front teef!" He said enthusiastically. He then hesitated on whether to throw it to Shayla or Emily, and just decided on tossing it to Lucas, who sat for a moment thinking of what to say.

"Um… I like… hmm… uh... I enjoy reading? And watching videos… I like tech-o-no-lo-gy." You could hear Noel snicker at the front of the room, but no one noticed.

Lucas scanned the room and tossed the bean bag to Hanna. Surprisingly she caught it and blushed before shrugging and looking down. Aria didn't notice the change in the attitude between this shy and bashful girl and the fun, excited one.

"I like… my rabbit!" She said shoving it up in the air. She threw the bag to Spencer, with a hopeful look on her face.

Spencer mumbled and reluctantly spoke. "My sister is in fourth grade here. She's smart. So am I. I am not a bad kid, and do not deserve to be in the back row," she muttered, before throwing it to Shayla.

"Most people call me Shay," she said with a smile. "OH! And my best friends are Clara, Scott and Emily!" She quickly threw it to Emily, who caught it easily.

"Uh…" she said in a soft voice, looking down at her folder, and picking at the sparkles. "I like swimming."

Mrs. Schwartz smiled. "So we have two swimmers, huh?" Emily shrugged and tossed it to Aria who gladly grabbed it.

"I like to draw… oh and I like to write a lot!" She checked around for anyone who didn't get a turn, and found Bridget, so gave it to her.

"I like pink, and I like the mall!" Next, it was thrown to Naomi. "I love to play, with my friends, in the park!"

Soon, Carly got it, and she said nothing. She just threw it to Amber.

"I like coloring books…" she said quietly with a light smile on her face.

Mrs. S took the bean bag and clapped her hands. "Today, we're going to start on the alphabet!"

The Spencer girl next to Aria rolled her eyes and crossed her arms with a huff. "I already know the alphabet."

Mrs. Schwartz gave her a look. "Now, I'm sure you could use a refresher."

Spencer shook her head. "No! I can read. I do not need a refresher, and I don't need to be in this back row! They are the bad kids! Not me! This is a mistake!" She shouted, pointing at the other girls in her row.

Mrs. Schwartz sighed and closed her eyes. "Spencer, the back row, is _not_ for bad kids."  
"Is to!" She shot back.

"Spencer. No."

"It is! It is! It's for the bad kids! I'm good I swear!"  
"Spencer, please. Enough is enough. You are not a bad kid, and Aria, Emily and Hanna aren't either. It'll all work out."

Spencer dropped the subject when Mrs. S began pointing at and pronouncing each letter with their sound. Spencer turned and glared at each girl in the same row as her in turn, before shaking her head and whispering to them, "You're the bad kids. This is your fault. It's not where I belong. YOU belong here."  
Aria was slightly hurt by her words, and could tell the others were, too. Aria looked away to keep herself from crying. She wasn't a bad kid?

Right?

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL


End file.
